


Paranormal Lovers

by Jakara12



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Keith (Voltron), Ghost Lance (Voltron), Haunting, M/M, Murder, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakara12/pseuds/Jakara12
Summary: Lance and Keith were students of Garrison Univerity who tragically died from a dorm fire that mysteriously overtook the building. Whatsmore puzzling was why their ticket to freedom would not break and had a familiar symbol in the corner. Both boys wonder why they were stuck there, what was holding them back from moving on?A/N: I'm not too good with summaries. Please please enjoy.





	Paranormal Lovers

**_Prologue_ **

 

_ Hunk looked up sadly at the abandoned dorm building as he just finished packing the last box into the moving truck. He had just graduated Garrison University and he was moving back to his home town in Hawaii probably not ever to return. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, his fiancee, Shay, gives him a synthetic smile knowing the pain he had endured a few years ago.  _

 

_ “We can make a date to visit,” She said, “In honor of their memory.” _

 

_ Hunk smiled softly at her words and nodded in agreement. Yeah, they can come back, it’s not like the building was going anywhere for a while. The broad man stepped up the small staircase and pressed his hand against the door and closed his eyes. “We’ll be back guys, I promise.” _

 

_ With that, Hunk and Shay drove away leaving a trail of dust behind in their wake. _

 

_ On the top floor, in the middle window, two pairs of eyes watched the car leave and hoped that their friend would return, even for a minute. _

 

**_Ch. 1_ **

 

The campus was quiet due to it being the start of fall break. A whole week away from college courses and tests and to enjoy the festivities of Thanksgiving. Everyone but two individuals who were bound to their private dorm. On the top floor and in the middle dorm room were two boys, Lance McClain, and Keith Kogane. Lance looked out the squalid window of their room in sheer boredom while his roommate laid in bed reading on the few books that survived the chaos. From the corner of his eye, he could see his chocolate haired roommate making a long face in the window, his poster slumped over in despair. The raven sighed, closing his book and setting on the scarred desk before making his way to his friend.

 

“You know if you leave your face like it is, it will stay that way,” Keith teased.

 

Lance snapped his head toward Keith with a glare but there was no heat in them. “It’s boring here Keith.”

 

“Then read,” Keith recommended.

 

“I did! I’ve read through all the books here and the only interesting one I found that wasn’t a damn textbook was Fifty Shades of Grey!” Lance whined.

 

Lance then leaned against Keith who sat against the window seal with ease “Keith,” he rustled, “What are we even doing here?”

 

Keith combs his fingers through Lance’s hair. He missed the softness it once had, the color now faded as is the rest of his body. Lance ad also lost the spark he had years before and now he was a hollow shell of his former self. They both were ever since that fateful day five years ago.

 

* * *

 

_ Lance and Keith had just arrived home from a night of partying with their friends. Drunk and spent, the college students stumbled up to their room and crashed onto the nearest bed. Lance curled up against his friend, well more like his boyfriend to be precise, who wrapped his arms around him to soak in his warmth. The caramel skinned boy chuckled when Keith lets out a pleasant groan that sounded more like a purr.  _

 

_ “Goodnight kitty,” He chortled. _

 

_ “Shut up and sleep, cub,” Keith grumbled in return. _

 

_ Both sleep the night away unaware that it would be their last.  _

 

_ Keith stirred feeling to warm and his body soaked in sweat. With an irritated groan, he untangled himself from his boyfriend to go turn down the thermostat. Groggily, he walked towards the door where the thermostat was stationed when he noticed orange light illuminating from under the gape of the door when black smoke slowly seeped through. This woke Keith right up. He could hear the screams of the dorm students from outside and the sirens of the fire department inching closer to the building.  _

 

_ “Lance, LANCE!” Keith shook the young adult awake who looked up at him in alarm at the desperation in his voice.  _

 

_ “W-what’s going on Keith?” He asked as Keith grabbed his hand and stirred him towards the window. The smoke was entering the room fast and the heat became unbearable.  _

 

_ “Fire,” he said, “We need to get out of here!” _

 

_ The raven gripped the bottom of their single window and tried to budge it open. But for some reason, it wouldn’t budge even an inch! “COME ON!” Lance tried to help to hope that combining their strength would do some good but to none prevail. Lance began slamming his palms against the thick glass calling out to anyone outside, hoping, praying that they could hear them. _

 

_ From below, no one could hear them due to the cries and shouts of the panicked crowd who looked up at the burning building. Their friends' Hunk, Pidge, and a few others looked around trying to spot their friends when Allura cried out in horror pointing up to the couple’s bedroom window.  _

 

_ It was no doubt, Lance and Keith, working together in busting the window but their efforts were meaningless. They could see the desperation on their faces as they shouted down to them. Hunk ran to the firemen and told them about their friends.  _

 

_ “We’ll do everything we can son,” The chief said before ordering his men to get the latter up. _

 

_ Lance let out a cough-like cheer when he saw the truck’s latter reaching them. “We’re saved, Keith! Keith? Keith!?” The lean boy found his boyfriend on the floor, heaving, and coughing. Being the first to inhale the smoke, it took a toll on his body. There was a knock on the window, a fireman was signaling him to step back so he could smash it in with his ax. Lance nodded and rushed to Keith’s side, shielding him away from the window with his body.  _

 

_ The floor felt hot and the smoke was thick as mud. Lance coughed and choked along with Keith who heaved short breaths. Come on, Lance thought as he watches the man at the window slam away at the window. Why? Why was the window not shattering?! Lance could feel his body growing weak and Keith laying still beneath him. With the last of his strength, Lance peered at the betraying window and saw a faint yet familiar symbol at the corner of the glass.  _

 

_ “Galra.” _

* * *

  
  
  


Keith traced his fingers alone the insignia “Why did the galra sabotage our room?”

 

Lance shrugged “Your guess is as good as mine.”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t explain why we’re still here,” Keith sighed.

 

Lance hummed as he laced his fingers in Keith’s hand. “At least we’re together, right?” 

 

Keith lets out a playful groan “Oh, great, I’m stuck with you forever.”

 

Sounding offended, the lean boy hits Keith playfully on the arm before leaping away as the other tried to grab him. Keith chased Lance throughout the building, their laughter echoing through the empty halls until reuniting back into their room. Keith did not mind staying here forever with his lover. He would probably have gone insane without the young man by his side. He also believed the feeling was mutual with his boyfriend. Yet the question still egged at him. What was the Galra’s purpose of killing them?

 

**_-Meanwhile-_ **

 

“We need to go back!” Pidge barged into her friends home without bothering to knock.

 

Hunk sighed wishing the gremlin would at least call first before arriving unannounced. Shay was out of town to visit her family, leaving Hunk alone to himself. It wasn’t that he did not want to visit her inlaws, he just had a lot to do with their bakery. They built it from the ground up and were very proud of it. It was a Sunday, so the bakery was closed, so Hunk had the time to relax. That is until Pidge came along.

 

“Back? Go back where?” He asked.

 

“The Garrison of course!” The woman exclaimed as if obvious.

 

Hunk’s heart clutched at the mention of their old University. He had both fond and heart-aching memories of that place. He and his group of peers vowed to visit the campus years ago but never had the time to set a date due to having separate lives. 

 

“Pidge now isn’t a good time-” Hunk is then cut off when the small woman holds up her tablet to his face to show a group of people entering the building. They had some weird equipment and were talking to the air as the machine made strange noises. Hunk stranded his ears to listen and his heart almost leaped out of his throat. A static voice, no doubt to the machine, laughed. And not just any laugh but a laugh only one person he knew could make.

 

Hunk looked at Pidge in disbelief. He listened again when he heard an irritated groan saying “really?” and in response, the first voice replied, “shut it mullet.” With that, the clip ends.

 

“We need to go back.” Hunk stated, determined.

 

Pidge grinned “Come on, get packed. Oh and Allura already called shotgun.”

 


End file.
